russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Joyce’s New Beginning on ‘Iskul Bukol’ Says ‘Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo,’ Wins More Viewers
Posted on January 11, 2019 by IBC Joyce’s new beginning of a high school level on the phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom “Iskul Bukol” which turns on its 2nd year with a tagline “Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo” as students and teachers for our Kaibigans continued to support her and the show’s new set of characters last Saturday (January 5) to focus on a cute and sassy high school girl who studied the lesson at Diliman High School in search for a learners. Basti Gonzales (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Maxene Magalona (teacher), Patrick Destura (school uniform over a T-shirt) According to Kantar Media, more Filipino learners were teached to the laughs brought by Joyce’s new lessons as the show registered 35.8% versus Pepito Manaloto’s 20.8% and Home Sweetie Home’s 20.0%. Aside from winning the ratings game, the Saturday curriculum-based comedy show also notched the number one slot in the trend chart of Twitter nationwide. AC Bonifacio (school uniform), Angelica Marañon (school uniform), Angelo Acosta (school uniform), Alyanna Angeles (school uniform), Andres Muhlach (school uniform) Students and teachers expressed their happiness upon supporting them are Tonton Gutierrez, Maxene Magalona, Patrick Destura, Basti Gonzales, Mr. Fu, Tess Antonio, Angelica Marañon, Alyanna Angeles, and Andres Muhlach, in one show. AC Bonifacio and Angelo Acosta are being welcomed to their new classmates of Diliman High School, plus Bettina Carlos as a new teacher of Diliman High School and Lao Rodriguez as Aning's assistant and a new waiter of Aning's Coffeeteria in their first episode with Grae Fernandez and Kevin Lapeña as their special guests. Twitter user @katdecastro said,” Congrats to #IskulBukolEskwelaKoKaibiganMo for their first episode last week. I’m so happy that all of the classmates and teachers of Diliman High School are in this show, with Joyce who recently accepted as a video jock (VJ) apart from her lead star. I want the concept of the show, it is like the combination of “CONSTEL English” and “Luv U” with the moral values, lessons and good values.” @emman_franc commented, “I’m really really enjoying this new version of Iskul Bukol! Keep it up guys.” Likewise, @TheArch70456136 stated,” I liked the cast, their acting is natural especially the banters of Alex and Luis.” @BatangBachuchai was all smiles last weekend, “My new favorite characters every Saturday! Happy teaching tonight mga Kaibigan, thank you! Mr. Fu (principal), Bettina Carlos (teacher), Tess Antonio, Lao Rodriguez Last Saturday (January 5), at Joyce's house, she told Tonton (Tonton) has a new beginning of a lesson to send AC to Diliman High School for the the first time as a new classmate. At the classroom of Diliman High School, most of the classmates are studied, Joyce arranged her pencils on her desk and points to the 'Homework' pencil while the other two pencils say 'Quiz' and 'Essay' when she teached with her classmate Patrick (Patrick) and Basti (Basti) who meets Grae (Grae Fernandez) looks like a new classmate Angelo (Angelo) and Ma'am Maxene (Maxene) announces a new teacher will be joining the class. His name is Sir Kevin Valentino (Kevin Lapeña), and he tells Joyce that she is going to be a smarter. Joyce at first assumes him to be teaching. At Aning's Coffeteria, Aning Francia (Tess) meets Sir Kevin who looks like Pet Jacobo (Lao), Aning's assistang and waiter. At the hallway of Diliman High School, Tonton told by Sir Kevin confirmed by Joyce and meets the policeman SPO1 Ryan (Ryan Ramos) to introduce AC (AC) for the first time after she send, post and enroll to Diliman High School when she entered the new classmate and she tells Joyce that she is going to study like a classmate. At the classroom of Diliman High School, Ma'am Maxene and Sir Kevin introduces AC as a new classmate at Diliman High School. Keep watching Joyce and her classmates of Diliman High School in “Iskul Bukol” every Saturday after the PBA on IBC 13 and live streaming on IBC TV 13 Facebook page. 'Curriculum-based' :Iskul Bukol remains to be the first and only sitcom whose focus on the high school story, based on the Department of Education high school curriculum. Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo! :On its 2nd year, Iskul Bukol adopts a new tagline as way to affirm that learning can truly be fun and that is indeed fun to learn.